


the buzz on how jesper got fondled by klaus

by orphan_account



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Troll - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The last troll fic.nopromisethoxxyxxchromosones
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus, Jesper Johanssen/Margu
Kudos: 12





	the buzz on how jesper got fondled by klaus

**klaus choked jesper with his big fat juicy shriveled penis n jesper died from choking, his last words being "wait but you're in your 70s and im in my 20s doesn't this mean you're a male cougar or something" and klaus smacked him and said "shhh you'll anger the fujoshis" and jesper died. the end**

**kek**

**Author's Note:**

> kek


End file.
